The 200 Mile Per Hour Fastball revisited
by TigreMalabarista
Summary: Note: A missing scene from The 200 Mile Per Hour Fastball, when Ralph and Bill help the California Stars. Contains minor spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Note: A missing scene from "The 200-Mile Per Hour Fastball," when Ralph and Bill help the California Stars. Words in italics are spoken in the episode.

-----------------------------------------------------

Bill could hardly believe his ears when Ralph said Deborah Dante's kidnappers were sabotaging the game so they could pay off the gun runner. He also realized the danger of having the guns getting into enemy hands in South America. _"You gotta get back there, you gotta get in that game and win it" _he said.

Ralph turned to the couch and picked up the unconscious woman in his arms to fly her back to the stadium. _"By the way, Shorty Robinson is the inside man. You might want to take care of him," _he said.

_"It's going to be my pleasure. Get goin' kid, this is for all the marbles," _said Bill quickly. He knew Ralph needed to get back there quickly with the manager so he could help win the game.

_"I'm on my way," _said Ralph, who then took three steps and flew out of the window. Unfortunately, he mistimed his leap, and crashed to the ground.

Bill ran up to the window and looked out to see Ralph lying down, with Miss Dante lying across his waist. He smiled and gave a small wave. One of the kidnappers, seeing the spill, said, _"I don't believe any of this."_

Bill ignored the comment, and turned to face Ralph, who stood up and picked up the woman to try flying again. "Come on kid, quit horsing around. You need to get back there before the Stars go to bat. You don't want those guns to get into enemy hands."

"I know that Bill," said Ralph a bit sarcastically. "It's been a while since I've flown with someone in my arms, and my balance must have been off. I've figured it out...I hope." He then turned around and again took flight, this time with no problems.

Bill smiled slightly and turned back to the two kidnappers. "All right, you guys failed at keeping Miss Dante from the game. Now, what I want to know is where the guy who slipped away would head to."

"We don't have to give you no information, not even your Red Baron could make us," said the man, who still didn't quite believe he actually was flying in the air with a man in a strange red suit.

"Really, well if I was you I'd talk fast," said Bill, "That is, unless you want to spend the rest of your life stamping license plates. And, there is no way that the judge would believe you saw my friend dressed in red, so either way you're going to jail. How long depends on how long you wait."

The kidnapper realized that he was going to lose out either way, but figured it'd be more in his favor if he helped the agent. "All right, the guy that got away has all the bookie tickets. He's under orders to keep Hinkley out of the game, either by incapacitating or, if necessary, killing him."

Bill flinched inwardly, knowing Ralph had been knocked out before even with the suit's protection, but didn't show it on his face. "Well, we'll see about that," said Bill as he headed toward a phone. He punched in a number and a man picked up.

"Hello, is this the security department of the Stars' Stadium ... Yeah, this is Bill Maxwell... Yes, I'm Mr. Hinkley's manager, but I'm also an FBI agent." he said, frowning as he listened to the other man's voice. "Look, I don't have time to explain, but you need to close all entrances to the stadium. It's a matter of national security...there is a man who is heading toward there that could harm Hinkley or one of the other Stars. I've already got two others in custody. Don't let him or anyone else in for the rest of the game...Yes, thank you."

Bill hung up the phone and turned to the two tied up kidnappers. "Well, that settles that threat. Now, the two of you will be going on a nice trip to jail and my friend will help the Stars win the game." The two kidnappers just stared at him blankly as the police car arrived, knowing if they mentioned everything that happened, they'd never have a chance to get out of jail.


	2. Chapter 2

Ralph was still flying toward the stadium when he heard Bill's voice on the communicator. "Kid, the other two kidnappers are on their way to jail and I'm on my way back to the stadium. I've also got the entrances to the stadium closed so no one can get back in, including the guy who got away. Just in case, be on alert, as he has orders to keep you out...by any means."

"Got it," said Ralph, "I'm almost to the stadium."

"How's Miss Dante?"

"She's still out cold," said Ralph. "I don't know how long the kidnappers had that chloroformed rag over her face before I got the holograph, so it could be a while still before she..." he stopped when he felt some vibes for a holograph.

"Ralph, you OK," asked Bill worriedly when Ralph stopped talking. He wasn't sure if Ralph might have been affected by any possible fumes of the anesthetic that might be lingering on Dante's clothes.

"Yeah, sorry Bill, I'm getting a holograph. It's a bit faint, but it's the stadium scoreboard, and there's two outs. They've brought a right-handed pitcher to challenge our left-handed batter, so I have a couple of more minutes before the Stars hit again..."

"What's the score Ralph? These guys said the guy who escaped has the tickets to cash in if the Stars lose."

"It's 5-2..." the blonde-haired man said, "Wait a second... how did I get the score? I haven't been near the game since the kidnapping."

"Well, you must be getting vibes off Miss Dante's clothes or something," said Bill.

"No, tried that with the sweater at the stadium. Didn't work, remember, she was unconscious ... so that must mean..."

Bill recognized the problem. "Ralph, you'd really better get a move on, if she's comin' to, and if you're still flying or in the jammies ..."

"I know Bill, just got to the stadium. I'm about to bring her to the owner's box. Just get here as soon as you can," said Ralph as he made a near successful landing. Ralph cheered silently as he heard the Stars hit a line drive to have a man on second and third.

He quietly opened the fire escape door and brought Dante into the owner's box. Ralph laid her on a couch and turned to go get his baseball uniform.

As he changed, Ralph grimaced when he heard the Stars' pitcher, Miller was up. Miller had a batting record that even a sloth could beat. His mood changed when he heard the announcer said Miller was hit by a pitch and the Mets were putting in another relief pitcher. That gave him another 3 to 5 minutes as the relief pitcher warmed up.

Knowing he had just a short time before the umpire called "play ball," Ralph rushed over to the couch to see that Dante was trying to wake up. _"Miss Dante, come on, Miss Dante, wake up," _he said as he slapped her cheek lightly.

The young woman opened her eyes and sighed, and seeing Ralph, realized she was safe. _"You saved my life, what happened?"_

_"I can't explain everything now there isn't much time," _said Ralph hurriedly, _"Your manager is trying to throw this game, now you have to replace him right now."_

Dante glanced at the scoreboard and realized that more than a few minutes had passed since she the masked men entered. _"Bottom of the ninth, how long have I been out?"_

Ralph ignored the comment for now, not wanting to say everything so soon after her waking up, and handed her the phone. _"I want you to fire Shorty and put me in."_

Miss Dante nodded and picked up the receiver. _"Put Shorty on," _she said. As she was talking, she frowned and said,_ "Tell him he's fired, Manny you're in charge now, put Hinkley in..."_

Ralph nodded to her and left, just barely hearing her say, _"don't let Kelly go up to play, he can't hit the ground with both feet..."_

As he was heading toward the field, he heard a scuffle outside. Ralph turned and saw the kidnapper who escaped trying to get into the area. The security guards were restraining him, following Bill's orders. The man saw Ralph back in his baseball gear, and decided to focus attention on Ralph. "There he is, guys," the man shouted. "He's the one who's trying to sabotage the Stars' game!"

The officers turned around, only to see empty space under the bleachers. "Very funny, mister."

"But, I swear to you he was there..." said the man just before he threw a punch at the guard to try and get inside.

The guard backed away and went for his handcuffs, realizing there was more to this than it seemed. "Nice try, you're under arrest for tresspassing and assaulting an officer," said one of the guards. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used..."

As the guards left with the man in custody, Ralph blinked back visible and smiled. "Well, that gets the third in custody. Hopefully, Bill will be able to get Shorty once he's thrown off the field. I'd better hurry onto the field and get that grand slam." He rushed onto the field, hoping that Shorty was gone so he could go up to bat help the Stars win the game.


End file.
